Bad Romance
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Amy lived a very normal life. She worked with inner city children and taught them how to dance when she was not coming home to be alone at her apartment. Upon recieving an invite from a Deacon Frost, her world began to turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter One

On a warm, sunny morning, Amy slowly pushed her white and light pink rose comforter from her body. She eased her body to sit up in the large, white night shirt that hung loosely off of her. One of her hands reached up, and brushed her long, curly, black hair away from her dark brown eyes, and the soft, fair skin on her face, as she released a yawn from the confines of her mouth.

"Oh… what a night." She muttered. Her voice sounded extremely tired yet bored at the same time. "Maybe one of these days I will actually have someone to come home to, and I won't spend my evenings passing out from reading too much of my romance novels."

Amy had been along for such a long time that it seemed to have become second nature for her, making it almost the normal thing for her to be. She didn't mind in being by herself since it gave her more time to do the things that she wanted to do the most.

Moving herself to the edge of her bed, Amy pressed the soles of her bare feet against the hardwood floor of her bedroom before the rest of her body moved to a standing position in the privacy of the room. She reached up towards the ceiling of her room with her hands, stretching and waking up her muscles. Amy lowered her arms back down to her sides, and headed towards the open doorway to her bedroom.

The soft sounds of her feet thudding against the hard wood floor greeted her with the faint noise of cars honking at one another on the busy street echoing in the background.

_I wonder if one of these days I am going to find me another place to call home where it does not involve being in such a populated place. _Amy moved into her kitchen, and stepped up to where her cabinet that kept her mugs was nestled. _I hate being in a place where I can't even sleep in because of the noise from the world outside. I wish to be in a place where I can just sleep as much as I want to without being disturbed. _

Bringing down a Hello Kitty mug, Amy brought it to rest at the counter of her sink before she closed the cabinet door back. She picked it up by the handle, and carried it over to where she had her coffee brewing. Her free hand grasped the handle on her coffee pot, and poured some into the mug before moving it back into place. Amy left the open space of her kitchen, and headed into her large, open living room. She sat herself down upon her beige colored, suede sofa with ease. Taking a sip from her mug, her free hand got the remote off the coffee table, and aimed it the television set.

"Today on the Jerry Springer show," Jerry said, talking to the camera, "vampire lovers and the people who love them."

_Oh come on! _Amy rolled her eyes at the notion of vampires and vampire lovers truly existing. _There is no such thing as vampire. It is only a fantasy concept that exists in the many romance novels that I have possessed. Anyone that claims to be a true vampire is usually just pretending to be one. _She took another swig from her cup before hitting the channel button to see what was on the next channel.

"On Maury," Maury Povich said, speaking into the camera, "we are going to be talking to some women who have claimed to be in love with true vampires, and the vampires who are in love with the mortal women that they have always wanted."

_Has the world gone crazy?! _ Amy released a noise of frustration from her soft, light pink lips as she moved her cup to rest on top of her dark oak coffee table that sat in front of her. _I mean…who in their right mind is really going to believe that there are real vampires out in the world who have urges to get with normal, hard working-_

_Knock._

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door to her home. She stood up, and made her way towards a set of stairs that led down from the living room to the front door of her home. Her right hand reached out, and grasped onto the brass colored door knob. Not worrying about being in a knee length night shirt, Amy opened up the door. "Hello?" She asked, opening the door, and peering out into the hallway.

There was not a soul around the area at all.

_This is rather peculiar indeed. _A look of curiousity washed across her face from having answered the door only to find no one there. _I am sure that I heard someone knock at my door. Perhaps I just imagined it and that no one was really there. _ She moved her eyes down towards the floor, and did a double take just as she was about to close the door to her large apartment.

Nestled on the gray carpeted floor of the hallway outside the door of her apartment, a white envelope with her name written on it was laying before her.

_What is this? _Amy squatted down towards the floor, and picked up the envelope from where it had been resting on the floor. She straightened up, and looked to the empty living room once more before making her way back inside her apartment.

Closing her door back behind her, Amy walked up the stairs to her living room, and headed to where her sofa was in her living room with the envelope in her grasp. Her eyes looked at the mysterious letter left for her for a moment before she eased herself to sit down on the suede piece of furniture she possessed. She turned the envelope around, and opened up the back, exposing a white piece of parchment to be inside of it. _Looks like things keep getting more and more interesting by the moment for me. _Amy reached inside, pulled out the piece of paper, and unfolded it to see what was on it.

Upon the paper, a written message was before her, reading:

_Miss Winters, _

_ I would like to personally invite you to my night club this evening for a night of dancing, drinking, and allowing yourself to forget the troubles of your life. I will be sending a car to pick you up at sunset for the event tonight, and it will bring you to my club with no further delays. I look forward to meeting you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Deacon Frost_

Upon finishing with reading the letter, Amy let it fall on top of her lap. She found herself to be feeling conflicted about the offer that laid out before her. _How is this possible? How can someone that I don't even know be inviting me to attend a night club in hopes of meeting me? _She stood up, and walked over to a row of large windows in her flat that gave her a great view of the city that she called home. _I am not sure about this whole thing. I have always been very careful about who I go out with, and those who I do not go out with. _

Amy glanced over her shoulder in the direction of where the letter was on the floor of her home as her hands clung to her arms a bit tighter out of a feeling of concern for this whole thing. _This person…this…this Deacon Frost has taken that choice away from me. He is already planning on me showing up to this party he is throwing, and has left me no room to turn down his offer. _

An unsettling feeling washed over her as she pondered on the offer that she was left to take. She sighed out of frustration as her eyes looked back towards the mountains in the distance of the city, seeing that she had slept in much more than she had planned. _Well…if I am going to do any kind of jogging, I better get ready right now and head on it. It looks like that I have only about four hours before I have to get ready for this party. _Moving her hands from her arms, Amy went back towards her bedroom to change with the note remaining on the floor with the host's name in thick, black ink.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Two

Sitting up in a large bed, Deacon shoved his black satin sheets off of him. He moved to his feet in a pair of black pajama pants. His arms stretched up high above his head before falling down to the sides of his bare upper body.

_Last night was a great fucking night. _He thought as he made his way out of his room. _Everyone was happy with the choices that I brought for them to have 'fun' with. I need to make sure that I do a repeat tonight at the club._

Deacon moved into a large room where a computer desk had been set up. He sat himself down on the black leather chair, and hit a single button on his laptop. His eyes watched the screen light up before his fingers went to work in typing in some information into his web browser. In a few moments, he found himself on the youtube channel's website. Moving the arrow over to his history, he clicked on it and brought up a selection of videos he had recently watched. Deacon clicked on the top one and leaned back as the screen changed for the video to play.

In a matter of moments, a video of Amy at a nightclub came onto the screen. She was dancing about an open area of the floor with her body dressed in a white, flowing, halter dress with the skirt being made in an handkerchief style, and white flats on her feet. One of her hands ran through her long, curly, black hair that hung halfway up with a white ribbon tied in the back of it. The song "Titanium" played in the background as she was dancing to the beat of the song. Amy smiled towards some other women coming around and dancing with her.

_She is perfect for me… _A smile moved across his face as he watched her dancing about on his computer screen to a popular dance song. He tilted his head as his eyes watched her spin and getting lost in the beat. _I have been with so many dumb, cheap sluts lately…I believe it is time that I upgraded to something much better than them. _

_Ring._

The sound of his cellphone ringing on his desk caused him to lose his train of thought. He looked to the video of Amy dancing on the computer ending with her smiling towards the camera. A sigh of frustration left his mouth as his right hand picked up his cellphone, and flipped it open. "This better be good." He said, snapping at the person on the other end of the phone. "I was watching something very important."

"Sorry, boss." A male voice said, speaking over the phone to him. "I just wanted to let you know that I have emailed you pictures of the 'guests' for the nightclub tonight to your email address. I am going to be heading out in a couple of hours to start picking them up with the others."

"That is good to know." Deacon looked back to the computer he was positioned in front of, and focused on the freeze frame of Amy's face smiling in the video clip's link. "I will also be having someone with me tonight. So…I don't want anyone of you to interrupt me, or come to my office unless something major is going down."

"You got it boss."

Deacon hung up his phone, and placed it firmly down on his computer desk before he brought up his email on his computer. He looked over the various photos of girls, as well as guys, that were going to be picked up for his party to be more along the lines of meals than guests. A smirk came to his face as he looked at their photos.

_They have no idea of what is going to be happening to them tonight. They probably think that they are going to a party because of them being attractive or successful. _A chuckle left his mouth as he went through each of the photos. _Their only purpose will be to feed the vampires that will be at the club tonight. _

Reaching the last of the photos, Deacon clicked on a file of his favorite pictures on his computer, and watched as a photo of Amy standing at a corner for a light to change in a light pink track suit, light pink sneakers, and her hair up in a high ponytail. A smile washed over his face as he looked at her.

_I have never seen someone like her before in my lifetime. She has a natural beauty that someone would only see once in a mortal lifetime. There is not a shadow of a doubt that she belongs with me, and I am willing to make sure that no one takes her from me. _

A look of determination washed over his face as he was firm in his decision. He was not going to let anything come between Amy and him. Amy was the one for him, and that he would make sure that nothing happens to cause him to lose the only woman that has managed to take his breath away like she has.

Looking over her photo for a few more moments, Deacon rose up from his chair, and headed in the direction of the doorway to the room where his bathroom was. He stopped in the doorway, and took a moment to look back at her image on his laptop's high definition screen. _Tonight…you are mine. _A smirk washed over his face as the thought of having her all to himself consumed him. Chuckling, Deacon turned away from the direction of the computer, and headed out of the room to start his preparation for the young mortal woman that he planned to claim that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Three

Watching the crosswalk light change, Amy jogged her way across the street in her favorite track outfit. She kept herself focused on her exercise routine more than worrying about her surroundings as she jogged onward. Her dark brown eyes watched the people around her as she kept on going.

_I am pretty sure that I don't have a lot of time left for me to exercise. I need to hurry up, and get back to the apartment complex to get ready for whoever this Deacon Frost is. _The memory of the invite from the mysterious figure known as Deacon Frost made itself known in her head, interrupting all of her other thoughts. _Well…I best get going back home._

A soft sigh left her mouth as she reached the next crosswalk. She looked across the street in the direction of where her apartment complex was located. Amy reached into the pocket of her pants where her MP3 player was located. She flipped it off before reaching up to lower her headphones off of her head.

Her eyes looked over towards a spot on the road in front of the sidewalk she had been running on to find a mysterious black SUV parked with the driver to be aiming a camera in her direction, snapping photos.

_Am I seeing things…or is that person taking photos of me? _The idea that someone was taking photos of her started to circulate within her mind, making her curious of her situation.

Amy watched the driver for a few more moments before she noticed the people around her moving across the road. Pulling her eyes away, she made her way to the other side of the street, and went walking down the sidewalk among the other people there. Her eyes struggled to keep from looking across the road to where she had seen someone taking photos in her direction.

_I am pretty sure that I am just imagining that the driver over there was taking my photo. I mean…who in the hell would want to take a photo of me anyways?_

She let out a soft breath as she eased the worry of the mystery person from her mind. Amy reassured herself about what was going on, and kept on going down the sidewalk in the direction of the approaching apartment complex. After taking a few more steps, the sound of doors closing caught her attention, causing her to look across the road.

In the same area where the SUV's driver had been taking her photos, two large men in long, black leather jackets, black tops, black leather pants, and black leather boots were straightening up their jackets and moving towards the very sidewalk that she had been traveling down on.

_Okay…I think that perhaps those two men are people to not be trusted. _An unsettling feeling of concern washed over her from finding the two people heading in her direction, alerting her to the seriousness of the situation.

Pulling her eyes away from the two men that were moving across the road, Amy focused her attention in the direction of where her home was located. She took in a breath of air, and pushed herself to break into a quick jog down the sidewalk. Her ears caught the sound of quick movement a little ways behind her. Amy looked over her shoulder in the direction of where the noise was coming from.

Moving among the crowds of people moving down the sidewalk, the two large men from the black SUV were trying to weed their way through them to get to her.

_Holy shit! I was right! These two men are after me, and they were the ones who were taking photos of me afterall! _The realization that the two men that were chasing after her had been taking photos of her for the last little while started to slip in her mind, informing her of the situation.

Pulling her eyes away from their direction, Amy focused them on the quickly approaching apartment complex. She darted inside of the building, and dashed towards the elevator in the lobby of the complex. Sliding inside just as the doors were closing, Amy stood up, and turned around to see the doors closing just as the two men walked in there.

_I made it! Thank god…I thought I was in really big trouble for a minute there._

A feeling of relief washed over her as she relaxed in the elevator. She leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator. Closing her eyes, Amy did her best to relieve the nervousness from her body. She opened her eyes, and looked in time to see the elevator open up on her floor. She stepped out, and looked towards the direction of her apartment door.

Nestled in the floor, a white box with a crimson ribbon tied in a bow was on top of it.

Amy looked around the area, but found no one in sight. She looked back down to the dress box before her arms picked it up, and held it to her chest. Straightening up, Amy moved inside of her apartment and locked the door behind her. _I know I am going to regret this, but I am going to see what this is. _Amy walked inside of her home, and headed straight to her bedroom. She opened up the box after she placed it on her bed.

Nestled inside of the box, a black halter top with a pair of tight, dark denim jeans and black high heels were nestled inside of it.

_Okay…Someone is obviously trying really hard to impress me. _Amy pulled the items out of the box before her eyes fell upon a small, black velvet box. She pulled it out, and opened it up, revealing a black velvet choker with a silver square with a mysterious symbol engraved in the metal. Her hands pulled it out, and looked it over before the sound of her clock donging caught her attention. Amy looked over to the clock, and realized that it was close to sunset. _Well…I best start getting ready. _She placed the choker down on top of her clothes that were in the box, and headed in the direction of the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Four

Moving out of his bathroom, Deacon headed across the floor of his bedroom in a pair of black dress slacks, and black shoes. He had his black silk shirt opened and unbutton still. His hands reached up, and began to move the black buttons through their holes with ease as he approached his large computer desk.

"Let's check and see if anyone else has sent me emails about my…guests." He whispered, underneath his breath. Deacon eased himself down on a black leather chair, and moved the mouse to click on his inbox. His eyes watched as several new emails with pictures popped up in his inbox. "Let's see what this is about." Double clicking on the link, his eyes looked from the email to focus on the screen that was loading up.

Popping up on the screen, a photo loaded of Amy looking right at the camera's lens with a curious yet concern look on her face, wearing the same outfit that she had on in his favorite picture of her.

Even though she was wearing a flattery outfit, Deacon noticed how she seemed to be on edge in the photo. He picked up his cellphone and hit a single button before bringing his phone up to a side of his face. His nerves were on edge at the sight of seeing the woman of his desires being anything but happy.

"Hi boss," a male voice said, speaking over the phone, "are you excited about tonight?"

"You could say that." Deacon moved his eyes away from his computer screen, and looked off in the distance as the level of annoyance grew in his facial features. "I just received some photos you took of Amy today."

"I am glad to hear that. They are among some of my best-"

"Did you get too close to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me clear as a bell." Deacon rose to his feet, and walked to the other side of the room away from his computer. His eyes became more fierce and deathly in appearance, matching the changing tone in his voice. "Did you…get too close…to Amy?"

"We were across the road from her…but she caught sight of us from where we were."

"I don't appreciate you leading me around like this. Did you get anywhere near her?"

"No…"

His ears caught the sound of receiving another email. Deacon walked across the floor of his room to his computer desk, and clicked on the link that he had received about a new email. His eyes caught sight of another email of a photo in the link.

_So help me…if these idiots did anything to ruin my chances with Amy…I am going to make them regret it! _The level of his frustration with the camera man on the phone had intensified greatly. The only thing that would make him furious is if they tried to do something stupid such as getting too close to her. Deacon double clicked on the link and kept his eyes on his screen.

A new window popped open, exposing a photo of Amy to be looking back over her shoulder with a look of fear on her face. Her body language screamed fear and concern in the photo as she was literally just a few feet from the cameraman.

_Son of a bitch… _The discovery of Amy being scared and concerned at the same time in the photo made him furious. He didn't want anything to happen to her to make her uncomfortable about him wanting her to join him that night.

Turning away from his computer, his voice took on a much sharper, fiercer tone. "You know how much I despise liars."

"Boss-"

"I specifically told you to not get close to her…and you disobeyed me!" He turned, and threw a punch towards one of his walls, putting a deep hole in it through to the other side where his living room was nestled. The monster that he kept inside started to make itself known in his voice as he stalked in the area he was in. "The part of my agreement with you to keep your life intact was that you would not get within five feet of her…and yet you are clearly getting within less than that to get a photo of her."

"I was thinking about what you wanted, boss!" The man shouted, pleading to Deacon. "I knew that you would like that shot of her, and that you would enjoy it!"

"I would have enjoyed it more if she did not look frightened!" Deacon made his way back over to his computer desk, and sat down in his chair. He looked to his screen at the photo of a terrified Amy. He wanted to rip out the man's throat so much for having failed at doing his job. "I am releasing you of taking anymore photos of her. I will see to having someone else do the duty of taking her photos, and sending someone to collect from you for what you have done."

"Boss, don't do this! I can do a better job!"

"You had a chance, and failed miserably." Before another word could be said, Deacon hung his phone up, and looked to the look on her face. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the back of his leather seat.

_I cannot believe this! That idiot has done a good job at trying to make me lose any shot with her! _The last thing he wanted was for something or someone to come in the way of getting what he wanted, and the one thing he wanted more than anything at the moment was Amy.

Straightening up in his chair, Deacon looked to her face once more at the two photos that were up on his screen. A faint smirk moved across his face as his eyes wandered over her body, taking in every inch of her delicious frame. He closed out of his email and rose to his feet, straightening his shirt with his hands. "Well…time for me to finish getting the preparations ready for me to impress my guest of honor tonight." He whispered, walking away from his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Five

Opening up the door to her small bathroom, Amy moved herself back into her bedroom. She walked across the hard floor to where a full length mirror was positioned against one of her walls. Her eyes fell upon her curvy frame, as well as the outfit that had been sent for her to wear that night.

_I hate to admit it...but I do like how these clothes fit me. _She turned to the side, and looked herself over before turning to have her back faced the direction of it. Her eyes looked over her pleasing form as she modeled the outfit that had been sent to her. _I don't know who picked these out, but they managed to pick out the right size for me. I will have to thank the person who picked these out for me tonight if I happen to come across them._

Spinning around one more time, Amy turned her attention in the direction of where the black leather box was nestled on her bed with the lid closed down on it. She swallowed a lump down her throat as her body walked away from the full length mirror. Her palms rubbed against the sides of her top, and hung loosely. Easing her body to sit down on the bed next to the box, Amy picked the box up in her hands, and used her right hand to lift the lid up.

Nestled inside of the confines of the box, a black leather strap choker was in the middle of it with a silver plate containing a mysterious code as the center piece.

She reached inside with the same hand that she used to open the box, and pulled the choker out from being within it. Her left hand placed the box down on the bed before grasping the other end of the choker that hung down towards her lap. Holding the piece of jewelery up to be at level with her eyes, Amy gazed upon the metal square that was nestled in the direct center of the choker with a curious look forming on her face.

_I wonder what this symbol means. I have never seen anything quite like this... _She lowered the piece of jewelery down to lay across the tops of her thighs, and gazed upon it. Her head tilted to the side for a moment as she took in the entire symbol from all sides of the plate. _I believe that it has to be over 300 years...maybe even longer than that. This really is an interesting piece. I wonder-_

_Knock._

The sound of a knock at her front door caught her attention, snapping her out of her mind. Amy turned her eyes over towards the direction of a nearby window in her room. She discovered the sun outside to be setting behind the mountains in the distance behind all the tall skyscrapers and office buildings.

_Oh shit! Is it time already for me to get going to that party or whatever it is that this Mr. Frost wants me to go to?! _A feeling of fear and uncertainity washed over her. She was not ready at all to go to a place, and meet up with someone that she has never met before in her entire life. Moving to her feet, Amy brought the sides of the choker around her throat, and secured it in place behind the back of her neck, locking it in place. She touched the silver square that was pressed against the fair skin of her throat as her body walked out of her bedroom.

_Knock._

"I'm coming!" She said, shouting. Amy tried to make her usual soft, gentle sounding voice to be a bit louder and firmer than normal. She wanted to give off the sense that she was on her way and that she was not going to make them wait any longer. Snatching up the keys for her apartment off the counter top, as well as her cellphone, she tucked them into a couple of pockets on her outfit, and moved down the stairs to her front door. Her right hand wrapped around the door knob to her place, and opened it up.

Standing on the other side, two tall men stood, facing her. They were both dressed in similiar long, black coats that went down to the knee caps of their black leather pants, black leather boots, and had their medium length black hair slicked back. One of the men looked towards her with his black eyes while the other looked at her through his sunglasses. "Hello Miss Winters." the man said, calmly. "We are here on the behalf of Mr. Frost to escort you to the event that he has invited you to attend. There is a car waiting out front for us to take you to him."

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of these two large individuals being in front of her. She forced a lump down her throat before any words could escape from it. "V-very well." She replied. Her voice had went back to being more soft and gentle. Stepping out of her apartment, Amy closed the door behind her, and looked back to see the two men motioning her to walk with them in the direction of the elevator.

_Well...Here goes nothing... _Amy straightened her top part of her outfit before she walked towards the doors that were sliding open at the elevator. She made her way inside of it with the two men, and pressed her back against the back wall of the elevator. Her eyes watched the two men move in front of her, blocking the doors as they were closing. She moved her gaze down towards her feet, trying to keep herself from looking like she was gawking at the people who had come to pick her up.

"We have picked up Miss Amy, boss." One of the men said, speaking into a bluetooth that was in his right ear. "We are leaving her complex right now, and bringing her to the club."

_Club? Why on earth am I going to some nightclub? Why can't this guy take me out to a nice restaurant? I don't really want to go to a club because it just makes him look like a normal low life scumbag who wants to try and have sex with me?_

Amy didn't mind the idea of having sex with someone, but was against the idea of having a one night stand with someone that she didn't even know. She brought herself back to reality as the doors opened with the two men leading her out of it. She followed them through the lobby of the apartment building she called home, and out through the main doors to the building. Her eyes fell upon a black SUV parked at the end of the path she stood on. Amy turned her head, and looked up the road with her hair flying in front of her eyes a bit.

Moving out of a building, a well built, black man stepped out of a store, wearing a long black coat. He wore a pair of black shades over his eyes as he turned his head, and looked right at her.

She noticed how his eyes seemed to be looking at her, but for a moment she started to think that there was someone else he was looking at. Amy looked around herself, but found no one else there. She looked back, and found him to still be focused on her.

"Miss Winters?"

The sound of one of the men that came to her place speaking up to her caused her to jump slightly. Amy looked over to where they were, and saw them motioning her to get into the vehicle. She looked back to seeing the figure watching her still as she moved inside the vehicle. Amy sat in a comfortable spot as she listened to the men shutting the door. Her eyes watched them move to the passenger side seat and driver side seat before she looked back towards the rear window of the vehicle.

Outside, the very same man that had been looking at her was seen to her eyes, moving himself inside of a black muscle car, and revving it up.

_Something tells me that tonight is not going to be a very relaxing experience. _Amy turned herself around in her seat, and looked towards the front of the vehicle moments before the SUV sped off with her in the back seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Six

Sitting at his desk in the top room of one of his most popular night clubs, Deacon surfed the internet for information to make his clubs even more popular than they already were. He had himself dressed in one of his nicest outfits, looking like a million bucks. Clicking on the link for Youtube, Deacon pulled up the site, and clicked on his favorites. He moved his mouse over one photo with the title, "Dance Recital", and clicked on it.

On the screen, the image started to upload the whole screen since he had it on full screen. The video revealed it to have been at Symphony Hall. A few moments into the video, Amy was seen walking out onto the stage with a group of other young women her age, wearing long black cloaks. She got to a spot with the women and bowed her head. The song "I Did It For Love" by BOA with Sean Garrett started playing before Amy and the other girls took their cloaks off, revealing that they had on black halter tops, black flared pants, black dance shoes, and their hair hanging down and curly before they broke into a fierce, fast past dance.

Deacon smirked as he watched mainly Amy in the video, dancing to the song. His eyes watched her body move in the video to the beat of the song with perfection. _She certainly has the kind of body that I would love to wake up next to in my bed. Her frame is perfect with how it is curvy in just the right spots, and the flexibility is also a major plus. _A soft chuckle escaped from his mouth as he his thought made him laugh with enjoyment. The idea of getting her into his bed for even one night would make the whole lifetimes that he has lived as a vampire worth it.

"Boss?"

His ears caught the sound of one of his men speaking to him over his radio that was on his desk. A sigh left his mouth at him being interrupted during his moment of bliss. One of his hands took paused the video before taking the walkie talkie radio, and brought it up to his mouth. Pushing a button, Deacon rose to his feet, and walked towards the direction of his tinted windows that overlooked the entire club even though nobody could tell that he was watching them. "Yes?" He asked.

"Miss Amy is making her way out onto the dance floor right now."

_Fantastic... _A smirk moved to his face from one of his men telling him that his special guest had arrived there. Deacon looked out the windows, and started to located her among the people that were in the crowd. His eyes made their way towards the center of the dance floor.

Moving among the throngs of people, Amy was struggling to keep others from dancing with her that she didn't want to dance with her. She looked around herself with her dark brown eyes, looking for the person who had her to come there in the first place.

His smirk grew more into a grin. He moved away from the window, and headed towards the door of his office. Stepping out of it, Deacon made his way down the black metal staircase all the way to the ground floor. He focused his eyes on where Amy was in his crowded night club. He walked through the many girls that were wanting him to dance with them or even pay them attention. His focus was only on one person: Amy. _I really wish that these women would not act like this. I guess being the vampire that I am has caught their attention, and they want to get as close as they can. If only they knew that only Amy is the one for me. _Moving through the last group of girls, he moved up behind Amy, and leaned in towards one of her ears, whispering to her. "I have been waiting for you, Amy." He said, sensually.

Turning around, Amy looked up to him with a look of shock on her face. She was clearly caught off guard by his presence there with her. Her mouth pulled in a breath of air as she looked up to him. "I am sorry if I seem a bit taken back...but...I don't really know you, and I don't know how you know me."

"Let's just say that I have been watching you for a long time." His ears caught the music for the song "Optimissed" by Skinny Puppy starting up. Focusing on her face, he moved up closer to her and started to sway to the music. Deacon watched her slowly begin to dance with him to the music as she was there with him. One of his arms slid around her back, and pulled her to him as he kept the dance up with her. A faint smirk appeared on his face from seeing, as well as feeling, her tightening up from his sudden move to bring her against him. He discovered her to not be fully against it as he kept on dancing with her to the music that the DJ was playing.

_I believe that I am going to go ahead and take her up to my office. I am pretty sure that she is not used to being around this many people, and it will also give us some well needed...alone time._ The idea of having her alone in his office with him made him shiver. Her presence alone made him tremble with excitement, and cause his sexual urges to increase by tenfold.

Once the song had gotten close to the end, Deacon took a moment to step back just a little bit. He reached down and got one of her hands before motioning with his head to her. His frame started to move back through the crowd in the direction of the stairs with her hand firmly within his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Seven

Moving through the crowded night club with Deacon holding onto her hand, Amy looked to the many people that were crowded together in one room for the night. Her eyes danced over how some girls were with girls, how some girls with guys, and how some guys were with guys. _Something tells me that this is not some normal night club like the others that I have been to before. _She took in a breath of air and swallowed a lump down her throat. One of her hands reached up and tugged a bit at the choker that he had sent to her to wear for the night before bringing her hand to come back down to one of her sides.

"Hey baby." a guy said, walking behind her. "How about we go somewhere and get a little freaky?"

She cringed from the way that the man spoke to her, not really wanting to be around somebody that would try to hit on her when she came there to be with Deacon, technically. Turning around to face the man, Amy was caught off guard by Deacon being there in front of her with his back to her. Her eyes watched him to be standing off with this random stranger with a cold look in his eyes.

"The woman is not interested, nor is she free for you to be practicing your lame attempts to hit on her." Deacon said, firmly. He spoke in a threatening tone to the man, daring him to try something with him. "She is with me tonight, and will be with me at this club from this point on."

Amy was caught off guard by what Deacon said to the man. She couldn't believe that he was actually telling a man that she would be with him at the club from now on, and that she would always be with him there. A sense of confusion started to settle into her mind while her eyes watched a familiar expression come across the face of the man that had tried to hit on her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, dude?"

"My name is Deacon Frost, dude, and I own this club as well as many other places in this city." He reached out and got a hold of his throat with one of his hands as he looked to him. A dark look started to intensify in his eyes as he watched him. "And you...are fixing to be dead meat."

Scared that he could hurt the man if he wanted to, Amy moved herself up to where Deacon could see the worried expression on her face. "Stop it, Deacon!" She said, pleading to him. "Just let him go."

"Why should I when he is just going to try this stupid shit with you again?"

"Even if he does...he is not worth the energy." She watched Deacon start to think it over for a moment before she noticed his hand let the man go. A sigh of relief washed over her as she watched the man rush off into the crowded night club.

"Lets get upstairs before someone else tries to ruin our special night."

"What do you mean-" A gasp left her mouth as she felt him grab her hand, and practically drag her to the stairs. She struggled to keep up with him as she moved up the black metal stairs with him. Amy glanced over one of her shoulders in the direction of the dance floor at the bottom of the stairs before looking back towards him.

"We will be able to relax up here without anyone bothering us." Opening up the door to his office, Deacon motioned her to step in first. "Ladies first."

Amy took one more look to the people that were dancing before she stepped into his office. She held her hands in front of her as she went over to a tinted window, and turned her gaze down towards where the people were dancing with one another on the floor. "Everyone seems to be having a great time at your club, Deacon." She said, gently. "It seems like they are really happy." Her body gave off the sensation of a pair of hands moving onto her hips. Taking in a breath, Amy lowered her eyes.

Before her eyes, Deacon's hands had started to slid from her hips to across her midsection. Without warning, his hands pulled her backwards.

A soft gasp left her mouth once she felt her back pressing against his chest. She took a moment to realize how she was positioned before the sensation of his lips brushing against a side of throat started to alert her to the situation.

"They are not the only ones that are happy tonight." Deacon said, speaking as he kissed against her softly skin. "I am so glad that you came tonight, Amy. Trust me when I say that you have made my night so much better now."

Her skin felt like it was on fire from how his mouth was brushing against her delicate fair skin. No man had ever managed to do what he was doing in a period of what seemed to be a few moments. She reached up, and ran one of her hands through his hair on the back of his head as she gasped out for air. "I...I am glad that I could make you happy, Deacon...even though we just met." She felt him pull his mouth from her neck and spun around to face him. She noticed how he seemed to be fixating his eyes on her and only her, causing her to tremble down to her core.

"Even thought tonight is the first time you have met me...I have been watching you for such a long time, Amy." He reached up with one of his hands, and cupped a side of her face. His eyes held a burning sensuality that was intense as the fire from a thousand suns. "I have been waiting for this moment...and no one is going to stop me from doing what I want to do right now."

"What do you-" She tightened all over from his mouth cutting her off, locking her into a deep, passionate kiss with him. She made a few soft noises of surprise in the kiss with him as she managed to put her hands on his shoulders. The music playing downstairs seemed to add fuel to the fire that was burning between Deacon and herself. Lost in the moment, she began to return his kisses as her arms moved around his neck. She took a moment to catch her breath as she broke the kiss but found him picking her up by her ass, and carrying her in a direction


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Eight

_I will have her, and no one is going to stop me. _Deacon told himself the moment that he had started to kiss Amy. He found her lips to taste sweeter than anything he had in his entire lifetime as a vampire. The sheer taste of her mouth against his made his hormones go craze. He needed her, badly, and no one was going to stop him from what he was wanting to do.

Having broke the kiss with her, Deacon locked his eyes with hers as his hands had grabbed onto her ass in the tight jeans he had gotten for her to wear that night, and hoisted her up. His ears caught her making a soft, shocked sound once her feet had left the ground. A faint smirk moved across his face from hearing what came out of her mouth due to his hands picking her up by her tight, firm butt.

_There is not a doubt in my mind at this point that she is the one for me. I can tell from the way that her eyes look at me, and how her body responds to my touch. _He reaffirmed his vow that he had already made to himself about her. She was the cream of the crop of the mortals that lived in the same city that he did, and nobody but her would do for him. _Nobody else will take her place. Her place is with me by my side. _

Moving her across the room of his office, Deacon pressed her back against one of the walls. He kept eye contact with her as his hands slid down to the backs of her legs, and eased them around his waist, keeping her there firmly on him. Moving his hands back down to her butt, Frost leaned back in, and locked her into another passionate kiss with him. His body shivered with unbridled desire for her. This was the moment that he had been plan on experiencing with her. There was nothing in comparison to feeling her against his body with his hands roaming up and down her curves. A soft sigh of pleasure left from his mouth and moved into hers as he held onto the moment with her before trailing his lips down to her jawline of her face.

"D-D-Deacon..." Amy whispered, softly. Her voice trembled as she was held against the wall with his body pressing against hers, giving her no space to move at all. "Don't you think that someone downstairs will be wondering about where you are?"

"They can go fuck themselves for all I care." Deacon said, speaking against her skin as his lips moved further down to the nape of her neck. "I will not be pulled away from you unless something desperate breaks out." His mouth reached a spot on her neck where one of her main veins was nestled under the skin of her throat. His natural instincts as a vampire started to kick in, alerting all of his being.

_She smells so fucking amazing right now. I have never smelt blood like hers before. This is a sure sign that I made the right decision when I began to trail her, and watch her like a hawk. _The aroma of her blood called to him, tempting him tremendously. It was something that he couldn't really ignore, but he also knew that if he did feed from her, that she would surely turn and that it would be only a matter of days in order for her to become a vampire like him, and she would also be feeding from other humans like he had been doing for a long time.

Having his lips hovering over her throat, Deacon thought for a moment about biting her, making her into a vampire. He knew that it was taking a huge risk to turn someone as innocent as Amy was to his world, but there was another factor that he couldn't ignore. If he turned her, no other vampire or human would try to take her away from him, and that she would be all his without worrying about someone trying to move in on her. He focused in on her throat as his fangs began to become noticeable in his mouth. "This might hurt for a moment, Amy," he whispered, softly and sensually, "but I promise that the pain you will feel will give way to the most amazing pleasure that you have ever had in your entire-"

_Ring._

The sound of his phone ringing caught him off guard. He growled a bit at someone trying to disturb himself with his human. Retracting his fangs, his hands slowly eased her down to stand with her back towards one of his walls. He turned away from her, and moved over to the direction of his phone from where he had been.

_Ring._

Wasting little time in getting to his desk in his office, Deacon picked up his phone, and spoke into the phone with a fierce, lethal tone there. "This better be fucking important!"

"Boss, you need to get out of here!" A voice shouted to him over the phone with others screaming in the background. "Blade is here! Blade is down here and-" The voice belonging to one of his guys screamed out in pain from what Blade had done to him.

_Motherfucking Blade! He is always ruining my nights and taking away any enjoyment that I might be having at the moment! _Deacon let out another growl upon discovering that he had uninvited guest to his nightclub who was now taking his guests apart one by one. He hung the phone up and let out a breath of air. "Looks like I am going to have to take you home, Amy." He said. Turning around, he faced the direction of where he had her by the wall.

However, Amy was nowhere in sight, and the only thing that was of her was the choker with his symbol on it in the floor.

His eyes moved towards the direction of the door to his office, and discovered the door to be wide open, and leading out into the night club where Blade was killing off alot of people. Pulling in a breath of air, Deacon moved towards the open doorway of his office, planning to find where in fact Amy had disappeared to.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Nine

Moving herself out of Deacon's office, Amy frantically dashed down the metal stairs in a desperate attempt to get out of there after Deacon had tried to have his way with her in the privacy of his office. _I knew it! I motherfucking knew it! He only wants me here with him so he can have an easy fuck in his office! Well...I am not that kind of girl, and he is barking up the wrong tree for that kind of thing from me. _Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she rubbed at her neck where she had removed the choker from, and turned her attention towards the floor.

Nestled around her feet, ashes were strown about amongst the red liquid that seemed to have the floor drenched in it.

"What the..." She whispered, aloud. Amy focused in on the ashes more and noticed how they appeared to be real, and how the red liquid was not just any red liquid...but blood. A gasp of shock left her mouth upon realizing what she was standing in. "Oh my..."

"GOD!" a voice screamed out.

Catching the sound of a voice screaming out, Amy snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

Eight feet away from her, Blade was moving towards the direction of a vampire that he had cut his arm off. He looked down at him with an emotionless look on his face as one of his arms was holding onto his katana. "Time for you to die, motherfucker," Blade said, hissing at the vampire, "and for you to realize...God doesn't answer to blood sucking freaks like you that only hurt and kill."

The vampire whimpered a bit as he looked at him. He looked over to a spot and noticed where Amy was standing and watching this happening. "Help me!"

Blade saw him trying to get someone to help. He turned around to see who it was that he was shouting at, and discovered the young woman that he had seen earlier that got taken in a vehicle by Deacon's men. A look of surprise to see her still alive came across his face. He looked back, and noticed that the vampire was no longer there. A sigh of frustration left his mouth as he placed his katana up. "Damn..." Blade rushed away from the spot to where she was and grabbed her hand. "I am getting you out of here."

"What is going on?" Amy asked, completely confused as to what was going on. "Who are you? What is this place?"

"My name is Blade." Moving out through a back door, Blade walked her in the direction of where he had parked his vehicle. "You were just at a vampire club, and I was taking care of the vampires that happened to be there."

Her eyes looked at him in confusion from where she stood. _Vampires?! Now I have heard everything. Whatever happened to having just a nice quiet evening at home like I was planning on?! I am not coming out from my apartment unless it is something I want to do. This is a sure sign that only bad things are going to happen any time that I leave my home. _

Reaching his vehicle, Amy quickly got into the passenger side seat and buckled herself in. She looked over to see him getting into the vehicle and waited for him to close the door before she chose to spoke up again. "It was you that I saw earlier, wasn't it?" Her eyes watched him freeze when he went to turn the key in the ignition. "You are the person that I saw following me when that douche bag of a man Deacon Frost had his goons to bring me to this club."

"Frost.." He looked over at her. "I was following you because I had a feeling that you were being taken to a vampire club as food. I didn't know that Deacon had decided to bring you there for himself."

"Yeah...He only wanted me there as an easy fuck though. Before I left, I took off this choker he gave me with this weird symbol on it, and left it for him as a way for him to realize that I am not going to be his little fuck toy."

"He has already picked you out then." Blade turned the key over and started to rev the vehicle up.

"What do you mean he has picked me out then? Picked me out for what?"

"When a vampire gives something like a ring or a choker or something with their symbol on it to a human being that they have a strong connection with, it means that they are claiming them as their potential mate." He looked over towards her direction from where he was sitting. "I hate to tell you this, Amy, but Frost has chosen you to be his next girlfriend, and he will do whatever it takes to get you back."

A mixture of fear, confusion, and grief hit her all at once. Not only had she been at a vampire club where Deacon seemed like he was just having her as a fuck buddy, Amy had discovered something else. The only reason why she received the choker with the clothes for the club was that Frost was wanting to claim her as his girlfriend and not let anyone else have her. The idea of a vampire coming after her to take her back made her shiver with fear and concern.

As Blade pulled them up towards the edge of the alley way to the main road, she looked over to him as she spoke in a soft voice. "What do you suggest I do now?"

"I want you to pack up your belongings...come back to my car...and I am going to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere that Deacon won't be able to find you." Blade replied, firmly. "The only way that you are going to remain safe is if I bring you to where I am staying outside of town."

Nodding her head, she gave him her reassurance on his decision. She looked towards the direction of the front window shield as he pulled out from the alley way, and sped down the main road among the other cars, unaware that Deacon had been watching them from the top of his night club building the entire time with a heated glare on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Ten

"Blade..." Deacon whispered, growling. He had been at war with Blade for a long time now. No matter how hard he tried to have a large amount of vampires and familiars, he always ended up losing them to Blade's katana or one of the many weapons he possessed in his arsenal of weaponry. Beforehand, Deacon didn't really mind with how Blade would take out a large number of his vampires because he could easily turn around, have another vampire party, and create a whole new bunch of vampires to follow his every word.

However, this time is much different since Blade has the one thing that matters the most to him: Amy. In the short time that he spent alone with her in his office, Deacon knew that she is the one for him. She possessed a passion for life that rivaled his own passion to be the head of the vampire world. She was beautiful also smart and skilled with her fighting techniques. All of the other women that had come in and out of his life were nothing compared to her. The idea of her being with the one person that wanted him dead made his blood begin to boil.

"You are going to regret taking her away from me, Blade." Lifting up one of his hands, he slammed his fist down against the low wall that he was standing behind on the roof. His ears listened to the sound of bits of the wall crumbling and falling to the ground beside his feet. "I will make you pay for taking her away from me...You can bet on that." He whispered, aloud, to himself. His face had the facial expression of an animal about to strike. Looking down, he noticed where police had his night club swarmed all over. After shaking his hand a bit from having punched a side of the rooftop's wall, a sigh of frustration left his mouth as he began to move from building to building with ease.

_Why worry so much about a single mortal girl when you can get another one just as easily? _His conscious whispered to him, asking. _I mean...It is not that hard to find another woman that is just as beautiful, attractive-_

_There is no one for me but Amy! _Deacon snapped at his conscious for not only invading his thoughts, but trying to persuade him from pursuing the very mortal woman that he wanted more than any other in the whole entire world. _There is no one else for me but Amy. She is perfect. She has all the qualities and traits that I could ask for in a mate, and I don't want anyone else but her._

_She is with Blade now, Frost. She is not with you anymore. Blade will make sure to keep her somewhere that you will never be able to find her, and make sure that you cannot get to her again._

_Blade can try all he wants...but I have my ways to get what I want. You should know that by now._ Landing on the roof of his home, his hands straightened out his shirt as he moved himself towards the crowd that was partying around the pool area that he had set up when he moved into the building. His eyes noticed how everyone was smiling and laughing while he had lost something near and dear to him. Seeing that no one was taking notice of his arrival, Deacon walked up to where the glass table that had been set up out there was and drove his hand through it, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

The group let out a gasp from the sound of the table shattering, and the glasses of fresh blood falling to the floor with it. After realizing how angry Deacon was at the moment, they started to cower away from him a bit, clinging onto one another out of fear of what he might do to them for what happened at the club.

"I want to know...who let their guard down." Deacon spoke with a deep but deadly tone in his voice. He watched the cuts on his hand heal up from where he had driven it through the glass table before his gaze moved to the people there. Finding them to be silent, Deacon raised his voice a little louder, making his anger to them known. "Who fucking let him into the club and do what he did?!"

"I tried to stop him boss." A vampire said, stepping forward. He was a little scared of Deacon's anger but knew that he had to speak up. "He came bursting through the front door of the club with a bomb and it tossed me away from it. By the time I got to my feet, he was gone and the police were showing up."

"I see..." Deacon moved up to the man to standing in front of him with the dark look on his face. "You caused me to lose Amy tonight...and you will be getting her back for me."

"I don't know where-"

"One of the others will brief you on where she is staying at..." Deacon leaned to a side of his head as he lowered his voice to a deadly serious tone to match the look on his face. "If you don't bring her back to me...I will make sure that there is nothing left of you but a corpse." He moved around the vampire in front of him as he made a gesture with his hand to the rest of the crowd. "Party is over...Dawn is approaching soon." A sigh of despair slipped out of his mouth as he headed towards his bedroom, wishing that Amy was sharing his bed with him that night. Walking into his room, Deacon looked his massive bed over before he closed the door back behind him, locking it firmly in place.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Eleven

As the sun began to come over the horizon, Amy watched Blade pull them up in front of her apartment building. Her mind was plagued with all sorts of images ranging from Deacon putting his hands on her body to witnessing the horrors of the vampire club to Blade informing her that Deacon had chosen her to be his girlfriend. She felt scared for the first time of her life. She was scared at knowing that things were going in a way that she was not wanting, but she had no way of stopping them at all.

Once the vehicle came to a stop, Amy undid the seat belt from her body, and proceeded to open up the passenger side door. She tightened up, and froze when she felt one of Blade's hands on her upper arm that was closest to him. Her eyes moved back towards towards him to see him looking at her from where he was nestled.

"I want you to be on your guard, Amy." Blade said, deep yet softly. "Frost will have all sorts of goons coming for you. The one that you will need to keep an eye out for is his familiars."

"Familiar?" Amy asked, curiously. "What is a familiar?"

"A familiar is a human helper for the vampire that has marked them. They basically do whatever the vampire wants in hopes that the vampire will turn them into a vampire." Blade eased his hand up on her body as he looked to her. "They can do all the things that you can do, but they work for their master, and will do whatever it takes to complete their master's wishes."

"Are you telling me...that there is a chance that a familiar will be waiting for me when I go into my apartment to get my things, and try to take me back to Frost?"

"Yes...That is what I am saying."

_Oh great! Just fucking great! I barely escape Deacon getting his hands on me, and now I find out that he can send little human puppets to get me and take me back to him. This day keeps getting better and better. _Her level of stress had heightened from the realization that she could be walking into a trap. The idea of her going inside the one place where she felt most safe than anywhere else on the planet now frightened her, and made her want to run away in fear.

Fighting the fear, Amy eased herself from Blade's vehicle. She closed the door behind her, and started towards the building. Her body crossed over the threshold of the doorway of the apartment building, and headed in the direction of where the elevator was. Her eyes darted around the area she was in for a moment, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Everything seemed to be normal with the average people there that are always in the lobby.

_So far...so good. I don't see anyone around here that looks like any of Deacon's lackies. _Amy pressed one of her fingers to the elevator button, and waited for the doors to open up. Once the doors slid open, she eased herself inside of the empty space, and moved to a spot to hit the button for her floor. Amy eased herself back a bit, and looked out the open doors of the elevator from where she stood.

Moving inside of the building, two muscular men dressed in black leather jackets, black T-shirts, black leather pants, and black boots walked inside with sunglasses over their eyes.

Amy suddenly realized that these two men were some of the people that she had seen at the club. Quickly, she pressed herself against one side of the elevator as much as she could, preventing herself from being seen. Her eyes watched the doors ease themselves shut moments after she had stepped over to keep herself hidden.

_This is not good...Not fucking good at all! _Panic hit her with a strong intensity. These two men were there to retrieve her, and bring her back to Deacon. Even though she was a strong fighter in certain cases, there was no way that she could take on two men that were taller, stronger, and more lethal than she was.

Amy desperately tried to relax her nerves as she watched the doors to the elevator open up. She stepped out into the hallway, and found no one to be in sight. She eased herself from the elevator and dashed towards her room. Her hands trembled as she reached for her keys that were in her pockets. Easing one of the keys in her keyhole, her ears caught the sound of footsteps moving up the metal stairs nearby that led to that floor. A soft gasp left her mouth as she frantically turned the keys and pushed on her door. Amy hurried inside, and pulled her keys out of the keyhole before she slammed her door shut, and locked the door back. She leaned her back against the door while fast puffs of air left her mouth from where she stood in the very outfit that Deacon had gotten for her to wear the previous night for him.

_I'm safe now. I believe that everything is going to be fine, and I will not have any problems from this moment on._

A sense of relief washed over her body as she moved away from the front door, and headed further into her apartment. Amy made her way into her living room before she moved her eyes towards one of her large sofas that was near her big screen television set.

Nestled on the sofa, Deacon looked in her direction and flashed her a grin from his face. "Hello honey." He said, charmingly. "I'm home."

Amy froze in fear at seeing Deacon there on her sofa, watching her television set. She knew that she was on her own with him since Blade was outside in his vehicle, and she didn't have a way to tell him that Deacon was right in front of her. It was just her...and him.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Twelve

Deacon had his eyes focused on the frightened form of Amy from where he sat upon her sofa. He had taken the time to get himself dressed in an outfit that was similar to his usual clothes that he wore. Dressed in a white, button up shirt with the sleeves up to his elbows, one of his legs was crossed over one of the others in the black slacks that he had on. The sunlight coming into her apartment caused his black loafers to shine a bit. There was no way in hell that he was going to show up there in the same outfit that he had on the previous evening with her. He wanted to take the time to get himself ready to see her again. She had been in his mind the moment he had went to bed before the sun rose, and made it impossible for him to get any sleep at all. There would be no sleep for him if he didn't have her by his side. She was the only woman for him, and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone else get their hands on her body.

Taking in how she looked in the clothes he had picked out for her the previous night, a smirk danced across his face as he spoke in a coy, cocky tone of voice. "I have to say, Amy," he said, deeply, "those clothes flatter your curvaceous frame very nicely." He couldn't help himself with gawking at her frame. Images of their brief but passionate moment began to flood through his head, reminding him of how things would have gone if he had not been interrupted and Blade had not stormed into his club like he had. "It certainly makes it hard for me to not reach out and-"

"Cut the crap, Frost." Amy said, firmly. Her shaky voice attempted to not show the fear within herself as she walked across the floor to where he was, but stopping a few feet from him. "What in the hell are you doing here, and how did you get into my apartment without no one noticing you?"

"I am pretty sure that Blade has told you all about me, Amy, and that you know the answer to that question."

"I don't know why though. Why are you here?"

_She is quick on her feet...I do like that. _A soft chuckle left his mouth upon seeing how she was quick to respond to his statement. Deacon moved his leg off the top of the other one that it had been on while maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. "I am here...to take you to my home for awhile." He watched as her eyes quickly widened at his statement before she quickly backed away from where he was on the sofa. Despite seeing how she reacted, Frost remained calm and relaxed on her sofa while his eyes kept his eye on her, making sure that she didn't try to make a run for it.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked, nervously. She knew in the back of her head that Blade was outside, waiting for her to come out, and that he would come in if she took much longer. "Frost, I cannot go with you-"

"I wasn't asking." Moving to his feet, Deacon slowly moved towards her like a predator stalking its prey. "You are going to be leaving with me, and there is no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"I can't go with you, Frost!"

"Why not?" Moving fast like a gush of wind, Frost had her pinned up against a wall in her living room with his hand on other side of her, keeping her blocked in. His eyes peered deeper into hers, demanding to know the truth. "Why can't you go with me?"

"Because...Because Blade is waiting for me outside, and if I don't go out there soon, he will come in here and deal with you."

Upon hearing her utter Blade's name and his location, his arms quickly let her go. He moved over towards the direction of one of her windows, and peered down to the street below.

Getting out of the driver side of the vehicle, Blade moved with a little quickly in his walk towards the building, shoving several people out of his way to get inside.

_shit... _Deacon found himself in a tight spot upon discovering Blade to be heading inside of the apartment complex. He didn't consider that he would have to deal with his enemy while trying to coax his new girlfriend into going with him back to his place despite her not agreeing to it. _Well...This does complicate things a great deal. Looks like I am going to have to skip on being gentle and easy with her after all._

_Slam!_

The slam of a door caught Frost's attention, and caused him to turn around in the direction of the sound. His eyes caught sight of some beads that hung on the door to Amy's bedroom door to be swaying a bit. He could hear her rapid movement in her room in a desperate attempt to try and get away from him even though it was useless. He would be taking her with him regardless of her feelings about him.

Shaking his head, Frost let out a sigh as he focused in on her door. "Ready or not..." He whispered, firm yet sensually, "...here I come." Taking in a breath, Frost proceeded in the direction of her bedroom door with a look of determination burning deep within his piercing gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I don't have anything to do with the Blade movies, and I have no ownership over any of the characters. This story is made out of enjoyment and admiration of the movies and also for the character of Deacon Frost.

Chapter Thirteen

Rushing into her room, She quickly went to work at pushing her desk in front of her door to give her some time to keep him from breaking the door down to get to her. She quickly looked her room over before her eyes moved in the direction of where her large window was nestled in her room that looked out to the city, as well as a set of steps that would take her up towards the top of the building. Amy made a mad dash over to one of the windows of her bedroom that led out onto the metal stairs that went from her apartment to the roof top. _I have to get out of here before he gets hold of me! If I don't...Who knows what is going to happen once he captures me. _Her hands grabbed onto the bottom of the window, and used up as much of her strength that she could to push it up.

"Amy," Deacon said, speaking calmly through the door, "I am going to be nice one more time. Please come with me to my home for awhile without causing a fight." His voice kept its deep, sensual tone that he had been using as he spoke to her. "I won't shy away from using force if you leave me with no other option."

Getting her window open, Amy thought about what he said. She was scared to see him when he is angry. After hearing all that Blade had told her about him, she was sure that he would stop at nothing to possess her. She swallowed another lump down her throat before she hurried out onto the metal stairs outside of her room. Her body began to race up the first flight of them when her ears caught the sound of someone slamming to the ground in her bedroom. The noise caused her to almost trip on the stairs as she was already working on her second flight of stairs. Her eyes focused on the window to her room.

Easing his head out the window, Frost looked up to where she was nestled on the stairs with the eyes of a predator. "I tried being nice...but I don't have time for being nice right now since your little friend is coming after me, and planning to take you away from here." His voice became more serious as he was focused in on her. "There is no way in hell that I am going to let that daywalker get his hands on you."

Shivers of fear rushed through her like a tidal wave upon hearing his confession to her. Swallowing a lump down her throat, Amy forced herself to run up the stairs to the roof top as quickly as she could. Her body seemed to move faster as the sounds of his feet running up after her, caught her attention. Amy could see the roof top and knew that she was close. She reached up and grabbed onto the ladder that led up to it. Pulling herself up the ladder, Amy gasped for air as she eased herself out onto the roof. _I have to keep moving. I can't stop for even a moment or he will catch me and take me back to his place. _

_Get to the other side of the roof! There is a ladder that runs down the side of the building that will take you to the street, and than you can run like hell for somewhere much safer. _

Focusing her eyes in the direction of where the ladder was on the other side of the roof, Amy made a move for it as fast she could. Her body was drained of a lot of energy from her having to keep running away from Frost on her way up there. She reached out for the handles on the ladder when the sensation of a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her from behind made itself known to her. "No!" She screamed out. Her body quickly went to work on struggling against the person who had a hold on her. She turned herself around in the struggle and looked up.

Standing before her, Frost looked down upon her with his intense blue eyes. He focused on her like a hunter as he spoke to her in his deep tone. "I am not going to let you get away so easily." He growled out to her. "You are mine, and I will not let anyone take you from me."

Amy trembled as she looked up at him from hearing what he said to her. She knew that he had caught her, and that there was no telling what he would do to her now that he had her in his grasp. All at once, she felt him hoisting her up on his shoulder, and rushing them in a direction. "What are you doing, Frost?!" She turned her head, and looked over her shoulder.

Without warning, Frost leaped from that roof and down to the next roof that was a few feet lower than the one that she called home.

A scream of fear left her mouth upon him taking her away with him like he was. She thought for a moment that he would drop her when they landed on the next roof and that she would get badly hurt. Closing her eyes, Amy prepared herself for the impact that was sure to come after they fall onto it. She was surprised when there was no sign of impact at all for a long time. Amy opened her eyes, and noticed Frost to be moving them quickly from roof top to roof top. She looked to the direction of her roof and made out the image of someone seeing him take her away from her home. Believing it was Blade, her heart started to become heavy since she was being taken from the person who was offering her some protection by the one person who wanted to possess her mind, body and soul.


End file.
